


The Fiery Beauty | Bts x Boondocks

by BTSCRACKHEAD13



Category: The Boondocks | Bangtan Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angel Wolf, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Wolf, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Mates, female wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSCRACKHEAD13/pseuds/BTSCRACKHEAD13
Summary: The (BTS) friends just moved to America, and were forced by their parents to enter a whole new school with whole new people. They all had different perspectives on the situation, but they were all a little nervous. Which was understandable. Though they really had nothing to be scared about since they were all Alphas and were abnormally stronger than the rest of their kind. Making them stand out in the crowd of other Alphas like them. They were all pretty popular in their old school and were openly Bi, which wasn't a real popular thing to be in Korea but it was still accepted. But unfortunately in their new school, homosexuality isn't as accepted. And the bullies there are way more harsh and brutal when it comes to their victims. So what happens when the friend group from Korea meets the schools badass kids? Will they befriend them? Or will they only cause conflict and fight between the two groups of friends?
Relationships: Cindy McPhearson/Carson, Huey Freeman/Riley Freeman/Kim Taehyung, Jasmine Dubois/Jacklyn, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin/Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin/Min Yoongi/Jung Hosoek





	The Fiery Beauty | Bts x Boondocks

Three boys were seen by everyone in the hallway, strutting down the halls, confidence infused with every step they took. Especially the leader in the front, who showed nothing but a cold glare. The leader was well known as Riley Freeman, a boy who was very infamous for his power and beauty. His personality was toxic and he didn't trust anyone. To those who crossed paths with him, better pray he's not angry that day because no one wants to deal with an angry Riley. Especially since it could take your life. So no one even thinks about messing with the infamous Riley Freeman. On the other hand, his older brother by two years, named Huey is a different story. He's feared because of different reasons. He naturally induces fear into everyone he meets, just like Riley. Expect he's feared because he's the only demon in the school. No one has ever heard of there being a demon wolf, but it's obviously possible since Huey himself is one himself. Riley didn't inherit his fathers genes like Huey did, so that's why Riley isn't a demon like Huey. But back to reality. Everyone lowered their heads in submission, not daring to lock eyes with any of Riley's minions, but mainly Riley himself. Riley and his crew stopped in the middle of the hallway to look around at everyone who were visibly terrified. They were all shaking and eyes slowly welling up with unshed tears. And the crazy thing is, Riley didn't have to do much. All he had to do was be him. He may be small but he sure as hell could do damage. Lethal damage to be specific.

The door behind them opened, revealing Huey who walked with an emotionless face, something everyone had seen often, but would try to avoid. Riley and his crew started walking down the opposite side of the hallway and disappeared to god knows where, and everyone let out a breath of relief. Huey looked around at the students who finally gazed back up but purposely avoided Hueys eyes. Huey then ignored them and disappeared to his class that he took very seriously unlike his class mates who would rather party and smoke until their lungs are severely damaged. As class ended, a girl with two puffy pig tails came up to him with the brightest smile that he'd ever seen. He ignored her beaming smile and even walked past her, but being her friend meant she would pester you until you gave her undivided attention. He continued walking with the girl named Jasmine by his side, but it was until she started talking was when he began paying attention to her. "So Cindy wants to hang out today at the park today! Can you come?" She asked and Huey almost lazily nodded. It's not like he had anything better to do, which was the only reason of saying yes to the request. "Yay!!" Jasmine hopped around Huey like a 9 year old who had just drank an energy drink for the first time. Huey ignored the over hyper girl and turned his attention to someone crying a whimpering.

Though he didn't necessarily care, he still was a little curious. There could be multiple reasons to why this person is crying, but there are ones that seem more likely than others. Like bullying. Huey left Jasmines side to find the source of the whimpers which led to the bathroom. Jasmine raised her brow but shrugged nonetheless with an innocent smile. Huey was about to enter the bathroom but his movements halted when his younger brother entered it first. With a look of anger. Even though Huey was known to be completely emotionless, that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. But he wasn't exactly feeling sympathy for whatever was happening to the person, but mostly curiosity if anything. He wasn't exactly... involved in Riley's life. After turning the age of 13, he distanced himself from Riley. And Riley did the same. Both separating from each others lives, maybe because they were growing up. Or maybe because they just needed space and a break from all the fighting and arguments. But either way, from that moment on, neither had barely communicated or even glanced at each other unless they had to. So Huey has no idea how Riley's life is or what's going on, because Riley had never told him anything. Huey stalked towards the bathroom door and used his wolf hearing to hear what was going on. Groans and cry's were heard from inside the bathroom, making him narrow his eyes.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming near the door, so he teleported to the nearest shadow to hide himself. Which was pretty close to the bathroom. He watched three boys walk out the bathroom, one of them being his brother. He didn't take much of a glance at him, and waited for Riley to be out of sight before walking into the bathroom. He heard whimpering from inside making him decrease the speed of his steps, and find a boy with messy blonde hair and a blood stained shirt. "What happened to you?" Huey asked, causing the boy to flinch and look up with pure fear in his eyes. "W-Wh-Who are yo-you?!" He asked and Huey took slow steps towards him. "I'm Huey. Why are you all bloody?" Huey asked taking a seat next to the boy who noticeably felt less scared, and sadly smiled. "Let's just say I messed with the wrong people.." The boy answered, making Huey think. 'Was Riley part of the "wrong people"? But Huey ignored that question, as it seemed kinda obvious already. Considering when he was young, he always wanted to be a gangster, maybe he actually succeeded in his dream. "What's your name?" Huey asked, and the boy shifted a little. "Justin." He replied. "What did you do to get beat up?" Huey asked, kinda curious to why they beat him up. "Well.. I might have grabbed the leaders waist and called his ass thick.. at least I can say I've learned from this experience that I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box." Justin answered and Huey raised his brow questionably. "And who's the leader?" "His names Riley, but I learned to not even look his way. I thought people were joking when they told me. But I guess not.." Justin explained and Huey was kinda surprised but at the same time didn't really care.

"Well that sucks man. But at least they won't mess with you anymore.." Huey said and stood up, causing Justin to do the same but with wobbly legs. "Yeah, I guess that's one good thing. But still, they are scary as hell. Especially that doll of a leader! He's scarier when he's mad!" Huey was at the least amused, surprisingly this boy was actually kinda funny. Maybe he just needed some guy friends in his life instead of women friends who talk about boys all day. "Well imma take my leave, bye Justin." Huey left, and went back to his uncontrollable cold expression. Once school ended, his Grandad drove to the front of the school and waited for Huey and Riley to come in the car. Huey opened the front passenger door and got in the car. "Where is yo damn brother?!" His grandad asked Huey who shrugged. "I don't know.." He replied, and took out his daily book that held much interest to his heart and brain. "I swear this boy think he grown." His grandad mumbled under his breath, before saying "Fuck it." And driving off without Riley. Riley never really came, he always was off doing his own stuff. Kinda like an adult. But the thing is, he isn't. His grandad would just yell at him when he got home, like that actually did anything. See, Riley is the most obstinate person you will ever meet in your life. He is most definitely not an easy person to persuade, so there would be no point in trying to get him to see your side or change his mind. It would be like talking to a brick wall.

But anyway, once Huey and Robert arrived home. Robert was getting ready for a date. Which would obviously end in her rejecting him the moment she realizes she'd been catfished. "Grandad I'm going to tell you right now, this date won't be successful." Huey tired talking some sense into his grandad but it was absolutely useless. "Shush boy! Don't you know your grandad got that style that be makin women come left and right?!" He asked and Huey shook his head. "Grandad.. this is ridiculous. Your ridiculous." Huey said crossing his arms. "The only thing that's ridiculous is why your brother ain't here yet!" Just as Robert said that, the door opened, revealing Riley and some other boys who looked overall intimidating. Riley nodded at something they said, and watched his friends leave before closing the door behind him. "Boy where the hell were you?!" Robert yelled and Riley rolled his eyes before turning to his grandad. "With my homies." He shortly answered walking past Robert with an unbothered expression. "Oh and imma be gone for a while." Riley added, but Robert shook his head with a look that could only be described as complete disbelief.  
"Nu-uh! Like hell you are! Huey, watch your brother! I better not see him gone when I come back or your grounded!" Robert pointed to Huey who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in irritation. "Why do I have to watch him? I'm going somewhere today. I don't have time to babysit." Riley scoffed at this and glared at him. "You don't have to babysit me. I can take care of myself nigga." Riley retorted with a hard glare that got directed to Robert a second later. (A/N: If you hadn't noticed yet, Riley has anger issues. He was diagnosed at age 11. He gets mad over things that irritate or annoy him in any way. But he tries not to get too mad over things that don't matter.)

"I'm not having it! You better stay with Huey, and Huey you better watch him. Or I'm really going to beat both of your asses tonight!" Robert threatened, making Huey sigh and nod. "Fine, I'll watch him.." "Good, now I gotta go. Take care of each other." He said before grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving the house. Huey glanced at Riley who didn't even spare him one. He hadn't took a good look at Riley in so many years, so he was kinda curious to how he changed not only mentally but physically. But Riley didn't let him get a good look of him, when he suddenly ran upstairs. Huey wore a confused expression before shrugging, and sitting on the couch, reading for a little bit. After about 27 minutes, he got a message from Jasmine who asked if he was still coming. He texted back a 'Yea' and stood up from his spot. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Riley's door. "Riley, I gotta go. Get ready or whatever you want to do before we go." Huey said and walked away from the door after hearing no response. But Riley heard and stood up from his bed after trying to calm his anger inside of him by breathing like the doctor said. But he swore, if there was one word he hated most, it would be "Calm down." He swears if he hears someone say that to him, he'll go on a rampage. But anyway, after calming down, he opens his door and walks downstairs to see his brother. Huey looks up from his book and nods. He walks to the door and leaves it open for Riley who walked out without a thank you or anything. Both males began walking to the park, which made Riley roll his eyes and think of things he could've been doing right now rather than walking to some childish park. Hueys phone dinged, making him lift his phone to see Cindys message. 'Hey, we're both here. Are you on your way?' He messages back 'Yeah, I am.'

The two finally make it to the park after a little longer than 5 minutes, to see Jasmine and Cindy swinging on the swings while talking to each other. They continued to walk towards them, catching the girls attention. The two jumped off the swings and smiled, and then turned to Riley who rolled his eyes. "Oh! You brought Riley?! I haven't seen you in years!" Jasmine beamed which usually makes everyone's mood lift, but Riley seemed unaffected. And it almost made him irritated, but he didn't show it. "Yeah, grandad made me bring him." They both nodded and Cindy smiled down at Riley who didn't care to smile back. "Hey Riley, haven't seen you in a while." She said and he nodded, walking past her without a care to want to start a conversation with a childhood friend. Cindy and Jasmine raised their brows in confusion at his reaction, 'Why did he just walk past us?' "Is Riley not feeling good today?" Jasmine asked Huey who shrugged. "I don't know. Not saying I know for sure, but I'm at least 69% sure he acts like this on a daily basis." Huey stated and Jasmine nodded with a chuckle. While Jasmine and Huey were talking, Cindy eyed Riley who looked... quite different. She knew him and Huey took a break from each other, but did Huey actually take time to see how he has matured? Cuz she knows for a fact, he did not look like.... this the last time she saw him. He looked, very feminine for a boy. She looked at her own body and almost felt insecure. She would have thought Riley would catch her staring at him,but he seemed to be in his own world..

"No Xena." Riley said to his wolf who smirked. "Why not? Scared boys will be all over you? Just embrace it Riley! Your half girl. You may have been born a boy, but you will only become more and more feminine by day. You can think however you like, but your body is making changes now. Every single day. It won't be long before your body starts making drastic changes. Changes everyone will notice. Maybe your voice, or maybe genitals." Xena, his wolf explained to him, to which he growled at. "I don't have to listen to your nonsense! And I'm not gay you gay ass nigga! So stop shipping me with boys!!!" Riley was going to lose it if he didn't calm down, but his wolf really knew how to push his buttons in just the right places. "Well.. not my fault you won't have a dick to fuck those sluts. And we'll be in rut without a dick. Oh how I wonder how you'll get over it?.." Xena smirked, causing Riley to slightly shake. The flowers and grass under his feet start burning and turning black. Once he noticed what he was doing, he stopped shaking and blocked his wolf. 'I swear that gay ass bitch is gonna be the death of me.' Suddenly, Cindy walked up to him with a concerning expression. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded. "I-uh, saw you kinda shaking a second ago.. just wanted to come make sure you weren't gonna die or something.." Cindy awkwardly said, which made Riley secretly roll his eyes. "Well I'm fine, so you can go back to your friends." Riley said with crossed arms, and a stubborn attitude. Cindy sighed sadly but walked away from Riley to give him some space, but she knew she couldn't just leave it at that. She needed to catch up on what he was doing if his own brother wouldn't. She knew he was hiding something, but she didn't know what. But she thought it would be best to give him some space so she doesn't cause him to distance himself from her even more.

She walked back to Huey and Jasmine to find Jasmine all over him. She knows about her crush on Huey, but she didn't know she was this shameless. Cindys sure Huey knows what's going on, but won't say anything cuz he's so used to this behavior. Jasmines phone suddenly ringed, making her pick it up with a smile. "Hey mom!" She happily greeted, but her smiled turned into a sad pout after she hung up. "I have to go.. my grandma is coming over and we have to prepare dinner for her.. but I'll see y'all later!" Jasmine waved and skipped back to her house. Cindy left with a wave after 9 minutes later, since it was getting kinda late. Huey waved and looked around for Riley who wasn't in sight. He turned to where he saw Riley last, and luckily found him sitting on a bench on his phone. He sighed before walking up to him, and placing his hands into his jean pockets. "Hey, it's time to go.." Huey said and Riley looked up from his phone and nodded. He stood up and walked beside his taller brother who once in a while glanced at Riley. They made it home after a few more minutes. Riley groaned after he walked in and plopped on the couch as if it was exhausting to him. Huey furrowed his brows before asking "Did the walk really tire you that much?" He asked not to be rude but as a genuine question. "No nigga! I'm just tired! Lemme sleep!" Riley exclaimed and sleepily ran upstairs and shut his door. He laid in his bed with a sleepy sigh. 'Why the hell am I so sleepy?! I slept extra early yesterday to make sure I could stay up all night! I guess that shit ain't happening!' Riley thought.


End file.
